In high density magnetic recording that utilizes a most likelihood (ML) detection algorithm, adjusting equalization of the read back signals to a predetermined target waveform is typically performed by both a continuous time filter (CTF) and a finite impulse response (FIR) filter in a read channel. The CTF is a adjustable low pass filter with programmable pole frequency and boost. The CTF filters out high frequency noise and also equalizes the read back waveform to provide a target waveshape. In order to achieve the best bit error rate (BER), the optimum settings for both the pole frequency (FPOLE) and the boost (FB) of the CTF are set based on numerous bit error rate measurements. Collecting BER measurements for many different pole and boost settings is time consuming and causes a bottleneck in the production line for disc drives. A method and apparatus are needed to adjust the pole frequency and boost setting for the adjustable low pass filter in a way that avoids collecting BER measurements on the production line and that speeds up the process of adjusting boost and pole frequencies for channels, including disc drive read channels.